Mixed Nuts; A Year to Remember
by Torachan1
Summary: Harry Potter meets Cowboy Bebop, Evangelion, Ranma 1/2, Nightwalker, Gundam, and my origianl story Shadow Nights(must read) in an all out humor fic. Beware of the evil ompa loompa baby!
1. Default Chapter

"Mixed Nuts or A Year To Remember"  
  
The sun blazed down on a red headed pig-tailed girl that was supporting herself upon taped up broken crutches.  
  
"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" the youth groaned. Once again she was subjected to a wild chase, various attempted marriage schemes, a panty crazed ompa-loompa, and the end of Akane's mallet and it wasn't even noon yet.  
  
"Ah, why did she have to throw that water, stupid tom-boy. I need a vacation." She grumbled. Suddenly she heard a flutter of wings and a note dropped to his feet.  
  
"What the?" he said out loud as he picked up the letter. It was addressed to her. She opened it and read it.  
  
"What this can't be right, on the other hand..." he smiled evilly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Only if Riho and Guni can stay with me." Announced the young man with long purple hair. He was bargaining with the older gentleman sitting at the desk.  
  
"Okay, Okay, have it your way, they can stay in your quarters. Mind you though we'll have to subtract a little from your pay." The silver bearded man smiled. The purple haired man returned the smile.  
  
"Deal." The young man stood up and shook the older mans hand.  
  
"So when do I start Dumbledore."  
  
"As soon as possible Mr. Shido." Stated the old wizard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Spike look here." Jet was starring at a piece of parchment that suddenly appeared before him.  
  
"Ooooh, can Ed see."  
  
"Just hold on a second Ed." Spike picked up the paper and read. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jet.  
  
"I have no clue." Spike said as he continued examining the paper.  
  
"Hey what's up with you." Asked Faye as she walked into the room. She went to stand over Spike's shoulder to see what he was reading.  
  
"That's a joke right?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but look at how much money their offering if we except." Spike said as he handed over the paper to Jet.  
  
"Whoa, we couldn't make that much even if we worked around the clock for years." He exclaimed. Suddenly they heard Ed squeal with delight. She was lying on her back clapping her feet.  
  
"Ed got letter too." She giggled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Shinji, what's that?" Misato was pointing to a small piece of parchment upon the table.  
  
"I don't know?" the black haired boy named Shinji replied. Misato too a swig of beer as Shinji read the letter.  
  
"I don't think you're going to believe this." She looked up to what Shinji was talking about and hiccupped.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" screamed Duo who now had a room full of letters all addressed to the same place. He read one. Same as the first ones he had gotten. Some one really has an odd sense of humor he thought as he fell back upon the pile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lucifer and Tora lay with their heads hanging off the front of the sofa and their legs over the back. The TV was on and everyone else was asleep. Suddenly a letter fell on top of Lucifer's face. Tora laughed. Then another one appeared and fell straight into her mouth. It was Lucifer's turn to laugh.  
  
"Shut up." She groaned as she read hers. Two crystals fell out of the note. One for each of them. She smiled. These were rare indeed. They would allow for them to walk in the daylight and not have to worry about getting burned.  
  
"Ooooohhhh." She cooed as she watched Lucifer read his.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, definitely, lets." She smiled evilly. The twins of darkness were going to Hogwarts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ranma was once more himself, a boy. He was ecstatic. He was going away for a full year. No more Kuno, no more fiancé's, no more pops, life couldn't get any better.  
  
"Father look I got his letter today. I was excepted into this school called Hogwarts!" he heard Akane scream. He suddenly faltered to the floor.  
  
"Why Me?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kings cross was unusually busy today. Hogwarts students were trying to slip through the barrier without being noticed and many didn't know where the barrier even was. The twins Lucifer and Tora made their way through the crowed. They knew where they were going they could sense where the magic was strongest. They noticed a large group made up of a witch and various other oddly dressed people. They didn't seem like they knew much about magic for fear was upon their faces.  
  
"Fuck how the hell did you do that!" came a young boy with braided hair wearing a priest outfit.  
  
"I think I've gone insane." Said a scantly clothed purple haired lady.  
  
"You and me both." Moaned a tall curly haired man.  
  
"I can't believe this." Moaned a black haired lady with a red jacket.  
  
"Miss Misato were are we?" asked a sickly looking boy.  
  
"wheeeee. can Ed do that again." Yelled a girl in a white tank top and goggles.  
  
"No!" a bald headed man snapped.  
  
"I've explained this all before people. You're now at the station. Go through that wall and get on the train. You'll stuff will be waiting for you when you get to the school. Young ones if you want to learn you'll do it and the rest of you. Well it's either get on that train and get paid or stay here and never get back home." The lady grumbled as she disappeared.  
  
Tora went through the barrier before she could hear their decision. On the other side was a black haired boy running away from some girl with a mallet. Oooh this was going to be an interesting year she thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry had finally found Hermione and Ron upon the train.  
  
"Hey did you see that bunch out there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, heard that Dumbledore hired some guards to help guard the school since you know who is back in power." Ron explained.  
  
"Yeah, in the Daily Prophet I saw an article that said there the top of their league. Also I heard were getting some new students that under normal circumstances would never be accepted in to Hogwarts. They said that all magical hands should be trained if He Who Must Not Be Named is to be defeated." Hermione told them.  
  
"What do you mean not under normal circumstances?" Harry asked  
  
"Don't know they didn't say." She replied.  
  
"Strange?" Ron said as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Luci, Lucifer, where are you?" sang out Tora. She had gotten separated from her brother after they got on the train. She walked into a compartment that held a black haired boy with a kung fu jacket and a young girl with short black hair on one seat. The boy seemed to be unconscious. The other seat contained the young woman who had on a red jacket and the sickly looking boy.  
  
"Hey have you seen a male me walking around, black hair?" she questioned. They looked at her as if she was nuts. The shorthaired girl raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"My brother, if you see him tell him I want my hat back." She explained and then she shut the door.  
  
"Lucifer I know you can hear me get back hear RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. A few students who were walking around stared at her. She felt someone run past her.  
  
"Looking for something sis." He laughed as he swung the hat around his finger.  
  
"Give it back or you die." She smirked.  
  
"Gotta catch me first." He laughed as he retreated.  
  
"Luci get back here!" She screamed as she ran after him. They leapt and tumbled all around the train. Playfully toying with each other. Lucifer trying not to get caught and Tora not wanting to catch him just yet. They were having too much fun. Suddenly Tora leapt pileing into Lucifer. She sent them both sprawling into an open compartment.  
  
"Wheeee, that was fun." She smiled as she tossed her cap back on her head.  
  
"Get off of me!" Yelled Lucifer. Tora looked down, she was sitting on his chest.  
  
"Oooooh, pined ya! What do I win?"  
  
"Umm, your hat, now get off."  
  
"Excuse us." Came a voice. Tora looked up to see a bushy hair girl along with two boys who were all starring at them.  
  
"Hi, um Hi?" she was dumfounded.  
  
"Get off me Tora before I blast you!" cried Lucifer.  
  
"Aww, poor Lucifer." She mocked as she stood up.  
  
"Hi there, the names Tora, and this is my rude twin Lucifer. Pleasure to meet you." She put out her hand. They each took it introducing their selves. Lucifer then stood up and introduced himself politly. They all sat back down. Tora felt like relaxing and this was as good a place as any.  
  
"So you two new hear?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but since we already know a lot of stuff they're pushing us up to 5th year." Tora answered.  
  
"Never even dreamt of being schooled before. Our kind is well not very welcomed you might say." Lucifer grumbled. Tora punched him in the ribs. They had agreed not to say anything unless they had too. Wizards weren't very fond of vampires even if they were the ancient 13.  
  
"Your kind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, well, look at the time we better be off." Tora yelled back as she ran out the door dragging her brother. Weird Ron mouthed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Duo was walking around the train. He had never been in such a place before. Weird. The witch or whatever she was, had dragged him here without caring what he thought about it. For his, own good she said. Phah, how would she know. But a warm place to stay and food sounded awful nice to him. He had been without those for a while now. He suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry." Came a scared sounding voice. "Hey weren't you with us when that witch brought all of us here?" asked Duo.  
  
"Hm, yes. The names Shinji Ikari." He said a little more confident.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, so where do you come from?" he asked leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head.  
  
"I come from Tokyo 3. I'm an Eva Pilot." He explained.  
  
" A pilot you say. I myself pilot a thing called a Gundum. You know a mecha." Shinji nodded showing he understood.  
  
"Things are so strange here."  
  
"Damn straight, magic who knew." Duo answered.  
  
"We shouldn't be talking about this here. The headmaster said not to let everyone know right away. It might start a panic. There already afraid of this Voldemort guy, if they knew the real seriousness of what's going on." Shinji let his words hang.  
  
" Fine, Hey did you see that girl that said she was looking for herself?"  
  
"Yeah she came into our compartment, I think she said she was looking for her brother."  
  
"Well she didn't go that far when she asked me. She asked if I had seen her run by but with black hair, then she asked me to tell the black haired her she was going to kill him. I think these people seriously need a mental evaluation."  
  
"No doubt there Duo." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ranma finally awoke as they pulled into the Hogsmede station.  
  
"Wake up stupid were here." Hissed Akane.  
  
"Why did you have to hit so hard." He cried as he rubbed the lump on his head.  
  
"Well if you weren't being such a jerk I wouldn't have hit you then would I."  
  
"What" All I said is that ..." he noticed Akane's face starting to twitch. He decided not to finish what he was going to say.  
  
"Forget it." He mumbled as they made their way off the train. He didn't feel like being knocked out again. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oooooohhh, Edward likes." Cooed the excited teen.  
  
"Cool it Ed, we don't need to go loosing you." Spike called out smoothly to her. The only reason he had agreed to this job was the large sum of money he would receive at the end of this whole nightmare.  
  
"Quaint little place isn't it." Faye said snidely.  
  
"Well just think about the sum we all get at the end." Spoke Jet.  
  
"At least the tyke is happy." Spike watched as Ed ran all about excited about going to a real castle and studying magic.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Everyone had finally arrived at the castle. Added to the usually odd décor was a large ship of some sorts that was parked on the front lawn. Bebop was its name. Harry thought maybe it had to do with Voldemort and the new security measures. Everyone stared as they entered the castle.  
  
They entered the castle where soon the sorting started to take place. Harry sat and watched as everyone was sorted. Oddly though there were a few new students that were sorted into Gryffindor that claimed to be fifth years. They said they were taught over the summer so they could be placed in the right class. Harry watched as an Edward Wong Hau Pepela Tivrusky the 4th was sorted once more into Gryffindor. An odd name he thought.  
  
The feast begun and everyone was enjoying their selves. Harry suddenly received a jab in the ribs from Hermione.  
  
"Hey look at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also look at the brown haired girl next to him. Do you see what I see?"  
  
"What are you talking about." He whispered harshly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"The two twins down there at the end of the table, they have the same exact crystal necklace." She hissed.  
  
"So they probably shop at the same store." Answered Ron.  
  
"He comes from Japan and I think those two come from America, so I don't think so." She said as she shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing Hermione, just forget it." Harry reassured her. Suddenly he jumped when he heard a loud explosion come from where the two new twins sat.  
  
"Sorry, too much Juice in that one!" she called out to everyone. It looked like she was toying with some sort of small explosives. "Really one would think you would learn by now." Lucifer said in his usual you know better tone.  
  
"Stuff it Luci Baby!"  
  
"Don't call me that, my names L-U-C-I-F-E-R." he stressed each syllable.  
  
"Whatever, Luci." Harry saw her smile wickedly at him. No doubt in his mind they were siblings.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The feast had ended and everyone headed to their dorm or ship as the case may be. Everyone was tired and was ready for bed. Harry and Ron had just went into their dorm when they noticed everyone arguing in the corner of the room. They went over to check it out.  
  
"Hey what's going on he?" Ron asked. As they drew closer they saw what was wrong. Two beds had been pushed into the corner of the room and quilts were thrown upon it forming a sort of nest. There in the middle of it were two familiar huddled figures seemingly half asleep.  
  
"Hey why is she in here? The girls room is down the other direction." Argued Ron.  
  
"Said she didn't care and to leave them alone." Answered Fred seemingly annoyed.  
  
"Were twins and we don't even sleep like that." Argued George.  
  
"Yeah, she said we have nothing she hasn't already seen and told us to go fly a kite. Bloody rude I say." Replied Fred.  
  
"Just throw her out." Suggested Ranma. He approached the bed to demonstrate when Tora suddenly turned over and hissed viciously before rolling over and seemingly falling back to sleep. He was so surprised he fell backward landing on his butt.  
  
"What the hell?" he cried. Tora suddenly waved him away as if to dismiss him. Lucifer sat up and looked at them yawning.  
  
"If I could get away sleeping in the girls dorm I would, sorry but you'll have to put up with her. I wouldn't try that again though, you might not live next time. She can get a bit testy when she's like this." He then rolled over and fell back to sleep. After that everyone figured it might be healthier to stay out of her way for the time being.  
  
Next morning all the Gryffindor girls kept talking about the missing Tora.  
  
"She was in our dorm." Muttered Harry unhappily. "What!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, nearly tried to kill Ranma." Snorted Ron.  
  
"Ah, I see your talking about my dear sisters theatrics. She can be quite a hand full at times." It was Lucifer. Harry and Ron had jumped. They hadn't heard him sit down.  
  
"She very rarely leaves my side. We are a very notorious duo." He smiled his suave alluring smile.  
  
"How so?" asked Hermione. Just then Tora came dancing in singing her favorite rock song. With that Lucifer stood up waving her near.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Tora slumped heavily in the chair still singing her song. Neither of them seemed to eat Hermione took notice.  
  
"Hello Luci baby." She chimed.  
  
"and again with the Luci baby." Lucifer sighed in disgust.  
  
"Here from Dumbledore." She tossed her brother a flask, which he looked at closely than smiled.  
  
"Seems to think of everything that man." Lucifer smiled as he took a swig.  
  
"Yes, he does." Tora replied.  
  
"What's in there?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh a very special treat, lets go shall we dear sister."  
  
"Yes, lets." Replied Tora once more.  
  
"They are a strange pair." Harry responded.  
  
They watched as the new guards walk up to a special table that had been set up next to the teacher's table. They filtered in here and there settling down to enjoy their meal. Suddenly Misato's voice rang out above the hall's noise.  
  
"What do you mean there's no beer, I must have beer if I'm going to function properly!"  
  
"Oh, boy." Shinji muttered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, that was where all the fifth years were. They all turned as their new teacher walked in with his long purple ponytail in tow wearing a white shirt with a gray vest and pants. Very unwizardly the class thought. They watched as a small green urban fairy spirit two and fro behind the man.  
  
"Hello there. As you know I will be you new teacher Shido Tatsuhiko. I hope I can teach you many things this year that will aid you further on in your lives. We shall study everything from the breed to dark magic and even the ancients such as the oldest Vampire Rafe. As you all know he has been seen very few times and not in over 300 years. Um Yes Miss Tora?" he looked up to find the young girl waving her hand excitedly. Maybe she had to use the bathroom he thought. She seemed awful anxious. She spoke awfully cheerfully.  
  
"I saw him, he was in our apartment about a week ago." She smiled.  
  
"Um, somehow I doubt that Miss. Tora." He was about to go back to teaching when her hand went up again.  
  
"I can prove it Mr.Shido." she chimed.  
  
"Okay then, amuse us." He smiled. She was an overly confident thing. What made her think she could get the mighty Rafe to come here? He watched her closely; she seemed to be concentrating really hard.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean your busy, get down here you doof." Tora screamed. Who was she talking to the Harry thought? Had this girl truly gone insane? He noticed Lucifer was cracking up hysterically.  
  
"Aw how rude."  
  
"Hey, that's it I'm coming up there you dork!" suddenly she was gone. The class stared dumbfounded. Suddenly she popped back into view dragging a boy with unnaturally red hair to the front of the class. He had on only a bath towel. He was screaming for she had him by the earring pulling it. By this time Lucifer had fallen out of his chair in hysterics.  
  
"For Gods sakes girl let me put on some clothes!" the boy screamed. Suddenly he was dressed in lovely robes of black and red.  
  
"Your lucky I don't kill.. Okay why do we have an audience?" he asked just noticing the class.  
  
"You're in the DADA class silly." She jumped on his back almost sending him off balance. Shido stared not knowing to believe in what he was seeing  
  
"Um, excuse me but who are you." He asked. Rafe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you must know the name's Rafe and this girl hear enjoys driving me up a wall." He growled as the girl started to pull his cheeks.  
  
"I do, that's so wonderful." She sang sweetly. Lucifer finally got off the floor but he was still laughing.  
  
"Where's that damn Kyo, I thought he said he was going to try to keep you two in line." Rafe yelled.  
  
"He's at the apartment silly. We are on our own for now." Tora sang again happily. Shido and the class just stared. One of the most powerful Vampires ever was being pushed around by this young girl. It was unbelievable. Rafe turned to Shido.  
  
"God help you, these two are even too much for me. Lucifer, try not to wreak havoc here for a change." He pleaded  
  
"I can't promise you anything, you know that." Her remarked snidely Rafe rolled his eyes  
  
"Oh well, I tried." He bowed and suddenly vanished.  
  
"Hey come back here you coward!" Tora yelled. He spoke to her telepathically like they always did.  
  
"Oh how rude." She said once more.  
  
"How the hell do you know HIM!" Shido said a little louder than he meant to.  
  
"Just do unfortunately." Was all she said as she skipped back to her seat.  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a long year." Guni sighed as she floated above his head.  
  
"I think you're right." Shido sighed as he slumped into his desk chair holding his head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey look there." Whispered Harry. It was lunch and Faye one of the guards that was on duty had just walked by the teachers table.  
  
"Look at Snape, he's checking her out." He almost laughed. Could Snape actually love someone?  
  
"Well who wouldn't. Look at those clothes she's wearing, and that body." Ron practically drooled.  
  
"Really you two." Hissed Hermione. "Hey weren't you the one oogling over Professor Shido in DADA class today?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"Hmph, no, I was trying to learn unlike you two." She snapped. She was lying. Her cheeks suddenly turned bright red.  
  
"Yeah right." Murmured Ron.  
  
"An Eva would cream a Gundum!" yelled Shinji from the end of the table.  
  
"Yeah right! My gundum would massacre you're Eva anyday!" came Duo. They looked around to see everyone starring at them. They laughed nervously before sitting back down.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what's a Eva? Ron asked. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Baka Ranma!" Rang Akane's voice over the Gryffindor's common room.  
  
"Hey I was just giving you a suggestion!" he yelled as he dodged the mallet. A table was suddenly shattered as the large mallet went through it.  
  
"Die!" Akane screamed.  
  
"Look, your cooking is poison enough what makes you believe your potions aren't deadly too?" He jumped once more out of the way.  
  
"All you have to do is taste it you jerk!" she growled.  
  
"I'm too young to die!" he yelled back. Tora, Lucifer and Duo were cheering them on.  
  
"Yeah sock it too him Akane, I want to see some blood!" chimed Lucifer.  
  
"Hit him, hit him damn it!" screamed Tora.  
  
"This is so cool, it's like a real life whack-a-mole game." Cheered Duo.  
  
"Um, I don't think you're supposed to be doing that?" sighed Shinji.  
  
"Ooooh, Ed wants to try." Edward cooed. Suddenly Ranma was slammed against the wall by the mallet.  
  
"Serves you right." She roared as she walked away. "Awww, I want more." Sighed Ed. Harry, Ron and Hermione starred along with the rest of the students at the scene that had just unraveled.  
  
"You don't think they recruited them from a mental hospital do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Anything's possible." Harry answered as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"There's something wrong with them?" Hermione whispered. Harry and Ron turned to look at her.  
  
"Well no duh." Ron answered sarcastically.  
  
"No I mean, the girl. She can apparate and she has never taken the test. I mean it should be impossible fore someone so young. And they happen to know one of the strongest vampires ever. The two boys next to them talk about Eva's and Gundum's whatever they are and Ed well Ed's Ed in any case. She has some of the strangest hi-tech computer equipment though. Stuff I have never heard of." She sat examining the group of students.  
  
"Well they did say they were students that would never of been taught before." Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah, but I think were dealing with more than muggle's and wizards here. I wonder." and with that she exited the common room no doubt heading for the library.  
  
"I like pie!" screamed Ed.  
  
"Um, I think our theory is probably closer to the truth." Ron snorted. Harry nodded starring at the group.  
  
"Somehow I think your right."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, now you have to be very careful when approaching these guys. They can be very violent if you rush them." Hagrid was holding a leash that belonged to a creature that looked like a cross between a lion and a reptile. The creature let out a roar and everyone backed away.  
  
"He's just saying hello, isn't it cute." He cooed as he scratched the creature's chin. Suddenly Tora ran forward brazenly hugging the creature, which now looked like it was going to wet itself with fright.  
  
"It's so cuuuuutee." She sang. Hagrid looked in disbelief.  
  
"Well never seen that before."  
  
"Aw, who's a cute little scaly lion." She said as she gave it a nooggie. Every one starred in disbelief. How could she scare a creature like that? Suddenly a louder noise distracted them. It had come from the lake.  
  
Everyone looked over across the lake. Standing in the water was a huge creature that looked sort of humanoid in a sense. It had a white pointed face and a black shiny body. It was just as large as the castle looming viciously as if waiting for something.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" yelled Hagrid as he starred at the creature. He had never seen anything like it before.  
  
"Oh, no, it's and Angel." Shinji said fearfully.  
  
"A what?" Harry asked. Just then Professor McGonagall ran out of the castle.  
  
"Oh my." She yelled as she blasted it with some magic. Nothing happened. She stood with her wand outstretched. Soon Snape ran out yelling a curse. Green light flew from his wand and it still had no effect.  
  
"Professor if I had my Eva I could deal with it!" Shinji cried out to her. Misato ran out of the castle with fear upon her face.  
  
"No way we don't have a power source." She screamed. The Angel started to move.  
  
"Professor can you bring my Gundum here like you did the ship?" asked Duo.  
  
"Let me give it a try." She raised her wand and yelled a spell. Suddenly an Eva and Duo's Gundum dropped out of the sky. The students all backed up confused to what was going on. They had never seen such things.  
  
"We can use magic to power the Eva. Shinji can you handle it?" The Professor asked. Suddenly two black winged creatures lifted from the ground and roared past. She turned to see Tora and Lucifer flying towards the creature. With that the two pilots jumped in their mecha's and ran after them. Spike and Faye by this time noticed what was going on and took off in their ships to try and destroy this creature.  
  
The two mecha's prepared to destroy their target when they noticed something was wrong. The Angel seemed to be trying to buck something off.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Duo starring.  
  
"Look it's Tora!" yelled Shinji. There on the back of the creatures neck was the young girl who was kicking it and yelling.  
  
"Ye ha, ride em cowboy!"  
  
"Is' she crazy!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" It was Lucifer. Duo turned to see him sitting on the Gundam's shoulder with his wings folded. He waved.  
  
"Hey were trying to kill this thing not play with it." Spike, he wanted that thing dead. Any threat he killed meant a bonus and he wanted it bad.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun." And with that she produced a sword and stabbed it deep into the creature's head. It suddenly stopped. She then released a great energy blast that traveled through the sword electrocuting the thing. She took to the air as the thing crumbled beneath the water.  
  
"Clean up on isle 12!" she giggled pleased with herself.  
  
"What the?" yelled Fay in disbelief. This kid just took her bonus.  
  
"How did?' Shinji said in his cockpit. Misato said similar word from the ground. Duo starred dumfounded. Tora gave the victory sign as she danced in the air giggling. The student's mouths were wide open. Only Hermione spoke.  
  
"See, I told you they weren't normal." She sneered.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Harry just starred in shock. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Voldemort is growing stronger I fear." Dumbledore sighed. They figured he must have brought that creature here to destroy the castle.  
  
"We need to be more careful, I don't think he'll send another one though, he'll try something different next time I'm afraid."  
  
"And you expect this chaotic bunch to stop him!" yelled Misato.  
  
"Why yes Miss. Katsuragi, you all are the top of your game in your worlds. I have complete faith in you all." He smiled. Tora raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I hope you don't mind but can out fledglings come I would like that and they could help." She said sweetly and with more sanity than she had spoken with in weeks.  
  
"What's a fledgling?" asked Jet. Spike shrugged. He didn't know  
  
"You really think they could help?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, no doubt." Smiled Lucifer.  
  
"Send for them then. Edward. We have invited you here for your astounding computer knowledge, as you know. Can you search the nets of the different worlds. I'll provide the magic needed to hook up between the dimensions. We need to find out any information we can on Voldemorts plans."  
  
"Yep, didly doo, already on it." She flipped her goggles down and started giggling and rambling insanely.  
  
"Good, lets all get some rest it's late." Dumble said as he opened the door for them to leave.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They couldn't hide it now. Everyone knew something big was going on. At breakfast everyone tried to explain to those who asked them without giving away all their secrets, a really tough job. Tora and Lucifer weren't seen until their first classes where Hermione constantly badgered them for explanations. She constantly sent them notes which they returned with little fanged chibi pictures on them.  
  
"What the?" Hermione said out loud.  
  
"That'll be ten points Miss. Granger." Proffessor Mcgonagall yelled.  
  
"Sorry" she answered. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lunch time. Tora, Lucifer, and Ed were all sitting around a computer that seemed to be created out of light. Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered over and sat close by.  
  
"So what the hell are you two?" asked Ron. Lucifer smiled as he took out his flask and started unscrewing the top.  
  
"What do you think we are?" he asked.  
  
"Some sort of Dark Angels?" guessed Hermione.  
  
"Wrongy mundo." Chimed Ed. Lucifer poured the red contents of his flask into a goblet for them to see. He took a short savoring sip. When he smiled a sharp delicate fang slipped from beneath his lip.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the goblet. Ron was transfixed on Lucifers fangs. Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Blood." Lucifer stated matter of factly as he swirled it around like a fine wine before taking another sip.  
  
"Vampire!" yelled Ron almost falling back scared.  
  
"Now you've got it my friend. Don't worry though were being properly fed. No live feeds for now." He teased  
  
"But the wings?" Hermione asked but she didn't receive a reply. Tora squealed in delight, Ed had broken into the Nerv Headquarters Web site.  
  
"Hey Luci look here you can even see footage of the apartments where Shinji stayed. You want a look?" she asked. Harry and his two friends gathered around to see along with Lucifer. Edward tapped the screen and a mini movie opened up. It showed a red headed girl running after Shinji screaming it was always his fault while a drunk Misato sang in the background. Suddenly a large penguin walked by drinking a beer as well.  
  
"Aw, I miss that guy." It was Misato. She must of saw it as she walked by. She didn't stop though.  
  
"Man and I thought our place was crazy." commented Ron.  
  
"Hey you haven't even seen crazy. Ed bring up my web page." Tora said proudly.  
  
"Right, ooooh wheeeee!" sang Ed as she typed frantically.  
  
"There."  
  
"Bring up my web cam from two weeks before school started."  
  
"Okay Dokay" She tapped the screen and a mini movie suddenly appeared. "Higher" "I'll fall" came Kyo's voice. Lucifer was trying to teach him to properly levitate. "No you won't" "Yes I will." "Higher" "No" "Higher" at the same time they spotted the infamous Kane rushing at Tora with two daggers seemingly trying to kill her while she fended him off with her own pair. Fighting and kicking with incredible speed they fought. It almost seemed as if Tora was merely playing with him. "Die Asshole!" she screamed, yet not real seriously as she kicked him in the groin. The boys watching the movie groaned at this. They watched as Kane fell behind the couch groaning. Just then they watched as Kyo fell hitting his head upon the hard wood floor. He had fallen from a long ways up groaning as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey, what do you know, you fell." Said an amazed Lucifer.  
  
"No Shit!" yelled a mad Kyo. Suddenly they took notice to a black and red haired girl hanging upside down like a bat from a bar hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Can I eat this?" she was holding up a penny.  
  
"NO!" everyone screamed in unison. She seemed to be a little hurt but it was for her own good she didn't eat the penny. Suddenly Rafe appeared along with some other odd looking creature. That's when the movie ended.  
  
"Insanity galore baby Yeah!" yelled Tora. Ed laughed too.  
  
"Okay you got me, your place is the most chaotic." Ron said still staring at the screen.  
  
"That was a slow day, you should see us on a chaotic one." Groaned Lucifer.  
  
" That's not chaotic!" Hermione cried out in disbelief. Could things of gotten any weirder at their place.  
  
"Oooohhhh, were going to be late for Mr. Shido." Wined Ed.  
  
"Better get going." Sighed Tora. The group quickly made their way to their way to the awaiting class.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Today's class was more of a history lesson than a defense class. But as Mr. Shido put it one must learn from the past in order to prepare oneself for the future. Well he went on about all the ancients of the world; those who have seen history unfold before them. Then came the topic of the ancient 13 who are believed to be the first vampires in existence. Tora and Lucifer snickered and coughed as Mr. Shido went on about the individuals who made up the ancient 13. He read and tried to put a few trivial facts into his speech to keep the classes attention. He came to the final two of the thirteen  
  
"The two twins have never truly been identified. The sister has been described by the few who claim to have seen her as a tigress. Very protective of those she cares for. She is said to have protected a church for many years against invaders until the locales forced her away for fear of what she was. The brother on the other hand has had very complex descriptions. Some have proclaimed him an evil monster and others have described him a loving brother. But since so few have been proven to ever see them it is still hard to tell for sure what they are like. Yes, Miss. Tora " He raised his eyebrow. This was one student he wished would keep her hand down.  
  
"What were their names?" she asked sweetly. This was too simple. He noticed Lucifer sitting suddenly very serenely with a look of pure mischievous upon his face. "Hold on, let me see." Shido picked up another book flipping through the pages until he came to the passage he was looking for.  
  
"Ah here it is. The twins names have never been proven but they are believed to be called Lucifer and Tor, oh boy." He finished. Realization finally dawned on him but he still couldn't believe it. Could these two really be the ancient twins? He looked up with a look like he may be sick. The two twins were laughing pleasurably with their selves. Ed had figured out their secret long before, they were surprised it took this vampire so long to figure it out. They disappeared and reappeared standing on Shido's desk. They had on long robes of black with blue sashes upon their waists and arms. They had an almost malicious look upon their face as they stared out at the stunned class. Tora's high heel red shoe's peeked beneath the robe revealing red lacing that went up her leg. They giggled suddenly.  
  
"Okay well I guess that explains a lot, now will you two please get down from there." Replied Shido who was now holding his head with a sweat drop hanging from his face. These two young ones seemed to enjoy giving him a headache.  
  
"Okay." Suddenly the two were once more at their desk in their normal wear. The class starred with fear at them for the rest of the class. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay let me get this, the two of the oldest creatures and probably with the strongest magic at that come here to learn magic?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well it's more along the lines we came here to have fun!" sang out Tora.  
  
"More or less what she said." Lucifer sighed.  
  
"Okay, well now I think I'm getting a headache too."  
  
"Why?" asked Tora.  
  
"Never mind, pass me a biscuit." Sighed Hermione.  
  
"Ed likes pumpkin juice." Sang Edward as she wiped her mouth. Suddenly Ein rushed through the great hall barking at Mrs. Norris. She was running for her life.  
  
"Ooohh, looks like fun Ed wants to join." Ed suddenly jumped to the floor and ran on all fours after Ein. Just then came Filch screaming after them to leave Mrs. Norris alone. He rushed past trying to catch up with them. Tora simply shrugged her shoulders and got on all fours like Ed and pursued Filch and the rest of them.  
  
"And I thought where I came from was insane." Sighed Ranma as a sweat drop fell from his head.  
  
"I agree." Akane sighed watching the weird chase unravel in front of them.  
  
"Eat Mrs. Norris!" screamed Fred.  
  
"Yeah, eat her, eat her!" echoed Duo  
  
"Your all nuts, you know that." Sighed Shinji.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay Shinji were getting the next one if it kills us." Duo said sternly as he pounded his fist into his hand.  
  
"Okay" sighed Shinji. Shido had taken out a few Night Breeds that had tried to storm the castle earlier and this made Duo even madder. He had his supped up Gundam and nothing to use it on.  
  
"I'm tired of everyone else getting the action while were left there to stare. Well show them this time. Hey Shinji, Shinji, you awake?" He looked out of his cockpit at the silent Eva. He couldn't see inside.  
  
"What, what, Yeah." He yawned. Two o'clock in the morning and Duo still refused to sleep.  
  
"Hey boys I think you missed something?" It was Tora she was sitting on a tower roof pointing to a group of demons walking by the looming mecha's. The two jumped into action by stepping on the creatures and turning them into a puddle of squished goo.  
  
"Ha, Ha we got em for a change!" yelled out Duo.  
  
"Eeeeewwww" Tora sneered as she floated down to the ground. The two pilots looked to see what she was talking about. The mecha's were covered with the green ooze from the knee's down.  
  
"Aw man I just waxed this thing." Complained Shinji.  
  
"Eeeewww, man." Sighed Duo. Tora giggled  
  
"At least I don't have to clean that up, oh and boys, that bloods flammable." She continued walking by. Spike suddenly walked up the path lighting his cigarette.  
  
"Hey" he waved coolly.  
  
"Hi." Tora waved back as she walked away. Spike threw his match in the direction of the two mecha's which ignited.  
  
"What the?" he raised hi eyebrow as he watched the two machines run around trying to stamp out the flame. Eventually they ran into each other knocking their selves into the lake putting out the flame. Spike shrugged and continued on his nightly stroll.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes Shinji."  
  
"Remind me never to listen to you again."  
  
"Okay pal."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey my bra's gone again."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
"This is weird"  
  
"My panties are missing."  
  
For the past few weeks' girls intimates have been disappearing from their dorms. Every ones been trying to catch this thief but to no avail.  
  
"Man if I didn't know better, naw can't be. There's no way he could get here." Akane sighed. And yet it sounded so familiar. They all traveled down to the great hall where that seemed to be the only topic on everyone's mind.  
  
"Why would someone only steal the girls panties?" asked Ron.  
  
"Probably Malfoy, always knew he was a bit of a pervert." Came Harry snidely.  
  
"They Slytherin girls as well as Hufflepuff and Raven Claw has all been experiencing the same problems." Hermione sighed. Suddenly Professor Mcgonagall Stood up and echoed to the whole school.  
  
"Okay look whoever stole Madam Hooch's and my underwear please return it. This is quite childish and if the culprit persists drastic measures will be taken. Thank You."  
  
"Okay that is one thing I never wanted to think of while eating." Cringed Ron.  
  
"Yeah." Harry muttered.  
  
"Okay vampire, we all know your doing it. You already look so much like a girl, pervert anyway you're always prowling the castle at night, fess up." Draco Malfoy hissed to Lucifer.  
  
"I wouldn't try picking a fight with me moron." He hissed back.  
  
"And why's that? You're going to kill me?" he laughed.  
  
"No, but there's things so worse than death that I could send your way, remember who I am you asshole." With that Lucifer sent up a huge fireball from his hands that singed Malfoys eyebrows. He decided he had better things to do. Ed and Tora clapped their hands and whistled happily.  
  
"Ed likes do it again, do it again!" she cheered.  
  
"Lets have charred snake shall we?" asked Tora  
  
"Yes, Yes, Ed hungry." They looked to each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Ranma looked over to Akane with a raised eyebrow. Could it, naw no way he thought. That perverted old oompa-loompa could never find this place, then yet again...  
  
Tora walked along the corridor with her brother Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They stopped to chat by one of the staircases for a second when Harry noticed a distracted gaze upon Tora's face. She suddenly pulled out an unusually long sword out of her robe pocket.  
  
"Hey you can't brandish that in here!" yelled Hermione. Had this crazy girl truly lost it? A malicious sneer spread across Tora's face, a small fang showing beneath her lip.  
  
"Three, two, one, DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" she screamed twirling around. Harry was surprised to hear metal meeting metal. There before Tora stood a man with his hair drawn back in a ponytail. Hey wasn't that the man from the mini-movie he thought. The two danced a deadly ballet. Metal clashed as students backed away. They went round from round until the young girl kicked him in the crotch sending him to his knees where she pushed him back with one hand. She suddenly struck below his cupped hands forcing the sword into stone. The man looked like he was scared beyond belief. She knelt down and with drew what looked like some relic cross from her pocket and forced it onto the mans forehead where it singed the flesh. When she withdrew it there was a large red mark where the cross-had been.  
  
"Naughty, Naughty, Kane you know better. Next time I might plunge that sword a little higher if you know what I mean." She sneered with an odd sweetness. He shook his head quickly.  
  
"Oh my." Hermione said stunned. "Bloody cool!" yelled Harry and Ron. Suddenly an eerie voice came from behind them.  
  
"May I eat them master." It was Azeusa. She sat perched upon the banister tilting her head as if a puppy waiting for it's command.  
  
"No Azeusa, not now." He replied as he started to rub his head. The three stared at them not knowing to run.  
  
"She's a little touched in the head you know, just yell if she tries anything." He assured them. They gulped in unison.  
  
"Um, Azeusa honey, where's Kyo?" asked Tora.  
  
"I'll never tell." She sang eerily. Her gaze went to the ceiling. All of them looked up to see a young long black haired man hanging from the ceiling with crosses surrounding him. The roped bounded him and suspended him by his feet while what looked like pair of Kane's dirty socks was stuck in his mouth. Tora noticed the crystal was still around his neck protecting him from the sun luckily. Tora shot up with her wings carrying her. She quickly severed the rope, which sent Kyo falling to the floor.  
  
"Ooops sorry." She waved nervously before ascending downward.  
  
"Loons that's what you created Lucifer, a bunch of freaking loons!" Kyo ranted. Suddenly Tora jumped on him kissing him on the lips. Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open. Tora turned to look at them.  
  
"What vampires can't have girlfriends?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"He's.." stammered Hermione.  
  
"He's all mine, isn't that right my little darling."  
  
"Ahhh, yeah, okay, God this is weird." He stammered. Tora tilted her head as in how.  
  
"I mean I haven't been in the daylight and around so many people in centuries." He explained.  
  
"Well let's go take a tour, my treat." Tora cooed.  
  
"Hey what about class." Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Ah, Forget divination, I'm going on a stroll with my little Kyo." She waved back suddenly not caring about class.  
  
"She's fallen hard for that fledgling of mine." Lucifer said with his eyes closed. He opened the in a sudden smirk. "Hey I've heard that word before what is it." Ron asked  
  
"Simple, I turned these three into what they are. They are my students in a way my children."  
  
"What!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Oh don't worry with those three plus my sister I don't need anymore headaches. I'd rather throw my self upon a cross than create another. Really Kane get up off the floor, one would think you would of figured out to use a cup when fighting her." He walked off to class waving his hand dismissively behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So who are you taking to the Yule Ball this year?" asked Duo.  
  
"Don't know." Replied Shinji.  
  
"I'm going with Kyokins!" squealed Tora.  
  
"Spike said he go with Ed. He said he had nothing better to do, yep, yep." Ed chimed proudly.  
  
"And she's proud of that?" asked Ron.  
  
"How about you two?" asked Lucifer.  
  
"Ron's taking Hermione and I'm going with Ginny since she couldn't go otherwise." Answered Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that girls don't want me to go near them here. Hmph, fascist bigots, just because I'm a blood drinker." Lucifer stated Snidely.  
  
"Awwww, I know. You can be my escort Luci Baby. That way I have a man for each arm. Always wanted that actually." Tora chipped up.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure", replied Lucifer raising his eyebrow. His sister was so odd at times.  
  
"Hey I heard Snape Got a date with Faye." Commented George.  
  
"Yep, Yep, Faye got BIG diamond from greasy man. Said he have more if Faye went with him, Yep Yep." Sighed Ed  
  
"Okay on that note, Ranma who you going with?" asked Duo  
  
"Don't know haven't gotten to that yet" he sighed. He hadn't thought about it yet. "Ooooooh no, I have Idea, Ranma like blind date, no?" asked Tora. She sounded amazingly like Shampoo. This put Ranma on edge for a second.  
  
"uhhh, why?" he asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Tora know very pretty girl, very sweet and kind. She a hot mama yes, yes. You like. I know you will. I set up right now, yep, yep." She cheerfully rose out of her seat and left.  
  
"No, don't come back here you insane.. oh well." He slumped back into his chair. Well she said she was sweet and kind. What could it hurt.  
  
"Akanechan have you found date?" asked Tora. Akane was startled; she sounded a little like Shampoo when she spoke like that.  
  
"Ummmm.. no, why?" Akane asked as she raised her eyebrow to this odd question.  
  
"I know a hot boy who has been eyeing you lately. A real ladies man I say. He too shy to speak with you. I set up date yes?" she tilted her head in question.  
  
"A ladies man huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Yes, if I didn't already have two dates I would take him. Hey if you don't take him I'll take him anyway." She smiled evilly.  
  
"No, no I need a date anyway. Can I know his name?" she asked.  
  
"No, no, no, he made me promise him that I wouldn't say until the dance."  
  
"Alright then." She replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay lets see your traveling spells class." Hissed the potions master. Snape walked down the lines of cauldrons to see how the students did. He came to Miss. Tora's cauldron that was stirring frantically.  
  
"Why Miss Tora you're potion seems lavender, it's suppose to be purple. Ten points from Gryyfindor." He hissed.  
  
"uh-uh, it's supposed to be lavender." She chimed sweetly.  
  
"Miss. Tora don't sass me that potion couldn't make a speck of dust travel here nether less anything larger."  
  
"Here watch Mr. Severus." She quickly kicked the cauldron over with her leather boot sending the contents flying to the floor. The potions master cursed. "Damn silly girl looked what you did!" he yelled. Suddenly a circle of light was sent up into the air and two large objects ejected out of the air.  
  
"What the.." he hissed. Soon the light dissipated and a Blue haired girl and a girl with red hair stood up. The red head yelled in Russian and then spied the familiar Shinji.  
  
"You, You did this didn't you stupid idiot." She yelled.  
  
"Me, I didn't do it!" he yelled back.  
  
"It's always your fault fool!" she yelled chasing him as if to crème him.  
  
"Idiots." Muttered the blue haired girl.  
  
"Ooohhhh. I made another match. Match maker, match maker, make me a match, find me a find catch me a catch." Tora sang.  
  
"That girls truly off her rocker!" exclaimed Duo as he watched his friend get beat up by the violent red headed girl.  
  
"Ahhhh, know I know what Shido is talking about. I have a headache now." He sighed as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Shut up girl!" he hissed at Tora who suddenly stopped singing surprised. She suddenly gives the victory sign and stand yelling.  
  
"I brought through two very big specks of dust Mr. Severus!" she yelled. A sweat drop formed on his head as he sighed.  
  
"Can I have extra credit." She asked.  
  
"No!" he yelled. She snapped her fingers  
  
"Aw, man, oh well, Match maker, match maker.." she sang.  
  
"Doesn't this girl ever shut up." He sighed once more. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe I've been whisked away to some stupid world where I'm being expected to protect stuff I have no clue about and to top it all off I'm here with silent girl and the stupid wonder." Complained the newest addition to the Gryyffindor house.  
  
"Match maker, Match Maker." sang Tora and Ed in unison.  
  
"and there they go again." Sighed Hermione.  
  
"So want to go to the ball?" asked Duo. He explained to Rei what it was and she accepted.  
  
"Hmph, now I suppose you'll have to escort me to this ball Shinji." Coughed Asuka.  
  
"Me, why me?" he asked.  
  
"You're the only one I know here stupid. Any way you should be pleased to be taking a beautiful girl like me to a ball." She stated confidently.  
  
"Oh, boy." Sighed Shinji.  
  
"What!" she yelled not pleased he was not ecstatic to be taking such a lovely girl. They started their fight once more with Shinji running away while the red head tried to kill him.  
  
"DIE!" she yelled as she gave him a shot to the head. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Ranma!" Ed rushed down the hall to the pig-tailed boy waving.  
  
"Ed was told to say your date shall wear a pretty blue dress and red rose in hair." She gleefully smiled.  
  
"Um okay." He answered as Ed ran away giggling. Please tell me she didn't set me up with Ed he though as he proceeded to class. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh Akane," chimed Tora as she entered the girls dorm.  
  
"Yeah" she replied. She very rarely saw Tora in this room. She always preferred to sleep with her brother. They tried every possible means to break her habit but it was useless and they had long given up.  
  
"You're wearing your blue dress right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I already told you that." She replied.  
  
"Okay, just put this in your hair." Tora threw a rose onto Akane's bed. She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"It's so pretty." She cooed.  
  
"Knew you like it. Oh your date will be wearing red and white dress robes so you know. You'll know him when you see him." And with that she disappeared once more. I wonder who it could be thought Akane. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The group of boys entered their dorm to find quite a surprising site. Tora and Lucifer were striped down to their skivvies getting ready to dress in their ball wear.  
  
"Hi guys!" Tora called back as she turned around.  
  
"Hey you can't do that here!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she walked over to retrieve her dress.  
  
"She does it all the time at home. It doesn't phase me." He sighed as he pulled on a pair of pants.  
  
"But, But," stammered Shinji. Tora pulled her dress on. It was black and cut short in the front and flared down long in the back. She placed the straps upon her shoulders and laced up her ribboned high heels and tied the top in a bow. It was too late to say anything now since she was fully dressed. She brushed out her hair and placed on her many bangles and large silver hooped earrings before deciding to exit. Lucifer was dressed in black leather pants and a black buttoned down shirt. Very unwizard like the group thought. He excited to find his sister.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Every one was gathered out side of the feat hall waiting. Tora was giggling gleefully as she paraded around her two dates. Kyo had worn his white poets shirt with vest and pants that were very similar to the period he once lived in. His long black hair was pulled back and tied with a piece of ribbon completing the look. Kane walked about with Azeusa in tow wearing their normal wear. Duo was talking to Rei who looked almost dead compared to the other chattering girls. Akane walked about trying to fin her date. Strange Ranma was the only one wearing red and white. Oh no, she suddenly realized what Tora had done. About the same time Ranma realized the same thing. He walked up to her quickly.  
  
"Tora didn't?" he asked  
  
"Ah, looks that way." She sighed while thinking he's supposed to be a real ladies man? Ranma was trying to figure out how Tora could think this tomboy was sweet and kind when he spoke.  
  
"Ah, you want to?" he asked referring to the dance.  
  
"Might as well." She sighed. Hey it could have been worse she figured. The doors opened and everyone walked in to the great hall which was decorated lavishly.  
  
"Welcome children, enjoy." Was all the headmaster said as he sat down at his table. There were small round tables scattered around the edges while the center was left open so people could dance.  
  
"Shall we my sweets." Giggled Tora  
  
"I'll sit this one out, you two dance." Lucifer replied elegantly. The young couple quickly swept out to the dance floor dancing to the slow music in elegance. Shido was already out there dancing with the lovely Miss. Riho who tended to keep to their quarters.  
  
"Ah, a man of my own time." Shido commented to Kyo. They had on similar attire but slightly different colors. Kyo nodded in response as he twirled Tora lovingly around. Everyone danced the night away sometimes to faster paced modern music and sometimes to the slower tempo's of old. Everyone saw the deep connection Tora and Kyo had for each other. They were in love. They also noticed how Akane and Ranma had a sort of unspoken love between them even though they so often tortured each other. Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table along with Lucifer who watched his sister with great interest. Tora had exposed her neck as if beckoning Kyo to take a bite. He elegantly barred his fangs and pierced her tender skin. Her eyes went gold and she showed her own fangs as he drank her blood.  
  
"He's hurting her!" Hermione practically screamed. Lucifer laughed letting his eyes go gold and revealing his one fang from beneath his lip in a crooked smile.  
  
"No, she's sharing her power with him, making him stronger. Actually, it's a sign of deep love amongst our kind to do such a thing."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She whispered sitting back down.  
  
"Don't be, watch, even though he doesn't have any strength to offer her he will soon let her drink from him. As sign of his loving respect for her. They do make quite a cute couple don't they. Ha, at one time I regretted making him what he is, I felt sorry for him. But no longer, those two were truly made for each other. If I had to do it again, I would, no question. My sister has never been happier." He bowed his head briefly before looking up. Tora had taken her turn sipping from Kyo's jugular. She looked up to the four and smiled a cat like grin which was accentuated by her tiger like eyes  
  
"She's relaxed, she show's her eye's." he said smiling.  
  
"Your eye's are also gold Lucifer." Commented Harry.  
  
"Hmm, I didn't take notice, but I suppose I am. Ah yes tonight we let our hair down as they say." He smirked.  
  
Faye sat down next to Jet. She just got done dancing a dance with Snape. He was okay after you got to know him she thought. Jet looked almost disappointed. "Don't tell me that Hootch gal dissed you." She asked as she took a drink from her goblet.  
  
"Looks like it." He sighed as he kicked his feet upon the table.  
  
"Oh well maybe it was for the better." She sighed. She stared out through the crowd and spotted Ed with Ein. She had dressed up the little Corgi in a tuxedo for dogs and now was dancing around with him while Spike starred after her.  
  
"Chosen over a dog" he sighed as he made his way back to where his companions were sitting. Misato sat at the next table, drunk and singing gleefully. The next song to be played was Fly Me to The Moon, which she sang unusually loud.  
  
Suddenly a frustrated scream echoed from out of the hall. Madam Hootch entered chasing something with her broom trying to beam it upon the creature's head.  
  
"I'll get you, you pervert!" she screamed. Her hair was all messed up and her green robes were ripped and soiled as if she fell many times.  
  
"But my pretty we make such a cute couple." The creature yelled.  
  
"Hey who lost their midget." Asked Tora.  
  
"Grandfather Happosi?" Akane yelled amazed.  
  
"Hey what's the perverted old ompa-loompa doing here any way?" Argued Ranma.  
  
"This thing stole my bra!" yelled Madam Hootch once more. The little midget ran straight for Faye and landed upon her chest gloomping it.  
  
"Ooooh, aren't you the pretty one." He laughed.  
  
"Die Bastered!" she yelled as she flung the creature from her chest. It then landed on Misato who threw him across the room as well. Now both women were fireing at him with their guns. Everyone fell to the floor praying not to get hit.  
  
"Come back here you perverted old monkey!" yelled Ranma as he chased the old man Followed by Akane who had her mallet.  
  
"Really, can't you just stay home for once." She yelled. Now all the wizards were flinging spells at this intruder trying to freeze him but he was too quick.  
  
"Ha, Ha, you can never catch me!" he laughed.  
  
"If he finishes with because I'm the ginger bread man I'm out of here." Sighed Lucifer. Girls were screaming as the perverted old man ran underneath their skirts and glomped their chests. Everyone was going every which direction in utter chaos.  
  
"That's it where's my Eva I'm going to stomp that thing." Roared Asuka as she threw the evil thing away from her. Ranma and Akane were in close pursuit skidding as they changed directions.  
  
"Can't he stay still?" Yelled Akane.  
  
"Come back here pervert!" yelled Ranma. Suddenly the midget jumped on top of a table and threw a bowel of cold punch at Ranma.  
  
"Be quiet boy, you always like to ruin my fun." He said angrily. The contents splashed the young boy who was suddenly a red headed girl.  
  
"That's it I'll kill you my self old man!" he yelled in a higher pitch voice. The few who took noticed backed off of the man fearing he was a powerful wizard. Tora laughed when she saw Ranme change.  
  
"oooohhhhh, I see young boy took dip in spring of drown girl, thought I sensed a Junseyko cursed here."  
  
"Yeah, now help me kill this thing!" he yelled. The midget now launched for Azeusa who had her arms stretched out and her fangs bared.  
  
"Taste like Chicken!" she yelled happily prepared to make a feast of this creature and no one was going to try to stop her this time. The old man suddenly changed direction not wanting to get too close to this girl. Suddenly the evil ompa-loompa jumped for Tora who grabbed him by his head and threw him away from her out of instinct. Her eyes were full of anger and she hissed darkly wanting to destroy the thing that just did that. She had thrown the pervert straight through the window where he disappeared into the night to find more panties.  
  
"Great, now he's still out there." Sighed Akane.  
  
"When I catch him I'm mailing him by freight back to Japan." Groaned an angered Ranma. He had done so well keeping his secret hidden.  
  
"So, you a cross dresser?" asked Duo.  
  
"Shut up." Ranma groaned even more depressed.  
  
"Okay buddy." He threw up his hands in surrender and walked away. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End of Part 1 Part 2 comming soon 


	2. Part two

Mixed Nuts A Year To Remember~ Part 2 ^_^ v  
  
Okay very small update. Have some very humorous events and one evil plan for Malfoy just need the time to sit down and write them. Hopefully I will have more done before Halloween so check back soon. So on with the show folks. Oh one more thing, I'll let you all vote on this one. Email me, go to my forums at www.geocities.com/pixie_tora or write it in the review section if you would like to see Excel Excel and Hyaat from Excel Saga enter the picture. More headaches for Professor Shido then, yep, yep, oh I am such an evil girl. And remember I do not own any of the characters who are owned by anyone else but the original story characters I interjected such as Tora and Lucifer and such. (My shadow Night's story ^_^ which can be found at my author page. Now on with the show. ^_^  
  
"Okay what is she doing in the broom closet?" asked Ranma looking into the closest that was left slightly a jar.  
  
"Trying to kill the evil midget she claims." Lucifer sighed. His sister had been on a rampage since Happosi's grand entrance.  
  
"That evil oompa-loompa shall die for what he did!" she shouted. Ranma jumped at this. He saw her golden eyes glittering from within the dark closet like some unnatural beast.  
  
"She scares me." He commented nervously.  
  
"Me too." Lucifer replied as he walked off. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tora had spent all day in that dark closet. She had left a trap high over head on one of the staircases. It was a simple rope trap covered up by a bra and panties. She was slowly nodding off to sleep when her plan finally paid off. There came a loud thwack as the trap sprang. She rushed out with a ladder smiling. High overhead was the dreaded creature that had fondled her without her permission. She climbed swiftly up the ladder and stood triumphantly starring at the shriveled up old man.  
  
"You are under arrest for Grand Theft Panty! Besides being an old pervert. Now I shall commence your punishment!" she laughed evilly as she withdrew the pervert from the trap and held him outstretched in her hands. Suddenly a ruckus came from down the hall.  
  
"Ranma you dolt!" came Akane chasing the bewildered Ranma.  
  
"What did I do?" he yelled. They came closer and closer; Ranma running while Akane chased him with her mallet. She came close to the ladder and aimed for Ranma's head missing and hitting the ladder. The ladder collapsed beneath Tora's feet and her and Happosi hung in mid air for a second before falling quickly to the ground. Before Tora could get to her feet the old man once more was running down the hallway laughing.  
  
"Damn you, you Bastard!" She yelled as she put her fist through a four-foot stonewall.  
  
"What the?" Yelled Akane and Ranma together as they stared at what she had just done to the wall. A noise came from beneath the rubble. It was Malfoy who must have been standing on the other side. He was lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. Tora walked away muttering to her self endlessly not taking notice to what she had just done.  
  
"Who, and I thought you were bad." Ranma commented.  
  
"RANMA!" yelled Akane once more getting back to business.  
  
"Aw, man." He sighed as he once more fled for his life. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Your telling me Tora did That!" said Ron in disbelief pointing to the hole in the wall.  
  
"At least that's what Akane says." shrugged Hermione.  
  
"She punched through the wall." Asked Harry making sure he heard right.  
  
"Yep." Hermione nodded. Suddenly they heard a scream that sounded like it could of belonged to a large cat. Suddenly on one of the upper staircases they say the old man with a sack of panties running from the familiar insane vampire. She was growling in pure anger hissing at this man she deemed prey. Suddenly he jumped to a lower staircase where Tora followed but she seemed to have jumped Higher for some reason. Then the group saw why. She was gaining speed and was preparing to land on top of the mans head. He saw this too and moved away just in time as she sailed past him and through the stone floor leaving a large hole behind. Two more staircases were wreaked before she stopped suddenly before them.  
  
"Damn asshole. Feh I'm getting something to eat. Damn bastard." She muttered once more before going on her way to find her meal.  
  
"Um, please never let me get her mad." Ron whimpered nervously.  
  
"Um, Yeah." Was all Harry said as he stared back at the large hole.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. Happy Halloween, Hookers and Happosai

The Insane Author's Note's  
  
Well people here is a very special Halloween treat for you all so I hope you enjoy. From what I have been told this just might be my weirdest idea yet. I have the ending of this year all ready planned out and it's going to be a creative one ^_^. Also The Excel Saga Crew Will be put into the story at the beginning of the next year even though nobody voted for it -_-0. So happy Halloween everyone and this little Angel Azrael ( my Halloween costume I made ^_^) will be partying the night away on a very bad sugar high. So till next time NYAN! =^_^= Torachan  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Evening had once more set in upon the castle and two lone boys who had no business being out of their beds were carefully making their way to the portrait door so that they could cause some greatly unneeded mischief.  
  
"Whatcha doing!" Sang a pair of familiar voices as two forms landed in front of the now panicking boys.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, be quiet." Hissed Duo.  
  
"I think I am going to have a heart attack." Sighed Shinji as he grasped his chest.  
  
"What the fuck are you two doing., oh never mind that." Duo complained as he made his way back to the portrait hole.  
  
"The question is what are you two doing?" Lucifer smirked.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes, Dumbledore said we could eat anyone who was prowling the castle and you two sure look like prowlers." Tora laughed. The two boys gulped loudly as they stared wide eyed at the two vampires.  
  
"Were, we were, ah." They stammered together looking for some excuse to be out and about.  
  
"You were going to get little Draco for that trick he pulled at dinner on you two weren't ya?" Snickered Tora as her eyes lit up in amusement.  
  
"How did you now?" Duo answered.  
  
"Ah me knows many things kiddies, and me knows the perfect way at that." Tora laughed menacingly.  
  
"Oh yes we do, grab two cantaloupes, a fish , some poster board and markers and meet us in front of the school doors in ten minutes." Lucifer laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes this is going to be so goooood, can me get Ed, Ed so like yes, yes."  
  
"Ah yeah, you know you're starting to sound like her you know." Lucifer stated as he raised an eyebrow at his demented sister.  
  
"I am. Isn't that lovely." She cooed happily.  
  
"What in the world are you.?" but before Duo could ask what they were up to they were gone.  
  
"Those two really need to see a psychologist." Sighed Shinji while Dou stared onward dumbfounded.  
  
Outside the Castle a little while later....  
  
"Where did you get that thing!" shouted Shinji as he stared at the short 80's style blue dress that Tora was currently shoving over a drugged Draco's head.  
  
"Ebay, amazing how fast things can be shipped these days ain't it." Tora laughed  
  
"Let's put on more rouge and some more eye shadow and make snake boy look like clown." Ed laughed as she smeared brightly colored makeup across the boys face.  
  
"Got the Cantaloupes." Chimed Duo as he high stepped closer with a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
"Woo, that fish is stinky." Lucifer complained.  
  
"Um what exactly is the fish for?" asked a confused Shinji.  
  
"His pant's of course silly." Laughed Tora evilly, just than Spike walked by smoking his cigarette calmly stopping for a moment to gaze upon the busy group of teens.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked he raised a curious eyebrow towards them.  
  
"Making mean Draco into a Hooker yes, yes." Laughed Ed as she clapped her feet together.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He sighed as he turned and went on his way letting the group go back to their work.  
  
"Hey who's doing the sign?" Asked Tora.  
  
"I got it." Snickered Lucifer as he grabbed the markers and poster board.  
  
"What in the hell are you up to." Groaned a stunned Kane.  
  
"Hooker." Tora sang out as she pointed to the sleeping Draco.  
  
"That's not a hooker, I'll show you a hooker. First of all you have to use latex paint not normal makeup you see it's brighter."  
  
"Yes, yes go on." Snickered Ed.  
  
"What the?" Now it was Kyo's turn to stare awestruck at the chaotic scene before him as he passed by. He bent down next to Lucifer and started to read the sign to himself.  
  
"Aw man that's too corrupt even for me." He laughed as he walked away not wanting to be involved in this fiasco in any way. "Where oh where is my Valentine.." sang slimy voice from within the castle.  
  
"Oh man what is it the up and about night tonight. Everyone run!" shouted Tora as everyone gathered up their supplies. Lucifer quickly stuffed the sign in the propped up Draco's hands before dashing off after the rest. Snape then finally emerged through the heavy doors carrying a box of chocolates for his new sweet heart. He stood and stared much like the others had at the scene before him. Draco was propped up against the wall all decked out in bright makeup and paint and a stuffed bra along with runny pantyhose and the sign. Snape read it carefully and grimaced in distaste.  
  
"Really, I knew Lucious was into that rot but his son as well? What is this world coming to? Oh well, where oh where is my valentine." She continued singing as he stalked off into the darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning the whole school was treated to the lovely scene of Draco being drugged through the great hall by his ear while Professor Mcgonagall ranted angrily at the boy's actions.  
  
"He still looks doped up what did you use on him?" asked Duo.  
  
"A sleeping spell, my sister really doesn't know her own strength at times." Laughed Lucifer. Harry busted out laughing not knowing the creators of this chaos but appreciating their creativity anyway.  
  
"Used hooker for sale! Haha that is a bloody good one." Laughed Ron.  
  
"Oh really." Stammered Hermione as she stifled her own laughter.  
  
"Oh come on now, someone must want to make a bet on this fine used hooker. Do I hear a quarter, a quarter anyone." Tora shouted as she jumped up on the table.  
  
"No, then I dime then, I'll even start it out. One dime for the used hooker, ah scratch that, I don't even think I would pay a penny for that one. Smells like fish." She laughed as she pinched her nose and waved her hand before her. Everyone was now in utter hysterics including Dumbledore.  
  
"They're all freaking insane!" shouted Ranma as he pointed at the bewildered Draco.  
  
"Uh-Huh." Sighed Akane as she stared in utter shock.  
  
"Well you got you're revenge for that full body binding spell he did to ya the other day don't you think." Laughed Lucifer.  
  
"That and then some." Bellowed Duo.  
  
"Panties!" Shouted an all too familiar midget as he dashed forward out of nowhere and launched himself at the dazed boy. He stopped in mid air and landed on the table right in front of Harry.  
  
"Not even I will touch those panties." Sighed Happosi.  
  
"Freakish Panty thief, we meet again. Now you die!" shouted Tora as she darted down the table.  
  
"Oh my lovely lady again how are you this day." He spoke as he took off once more at top speed with the vamp closely behind.  
  
"Come back here ompa loompa!" she shouted in anger as she jumped to the floor and ran through the great hall doors after her quarry. 


	4. End of the Year But not the End of our S...

"^-^ Hello author here I have the next installment of Mixed Nuts here for all of you to view. I am currently working on the summer adventure and year two at the moment just so you know. The summer adventure has some VERY original Ideas in it ^_^ I will tell you this it is a Inuyasha crossover and has some very interesting ideas containing catnip. ^_^ And guaranteed Kane won't like it. ^_^ The insanity will grow to enormous proportion during year two especially when the castle is taken over by well, that will be my secret for know, the gremlins in my head tell me not to discuss that yet. ^-^ So enjoy the story and remember I will have some artwork on this series hopefully in the next couple of weeks on my web site so stop by once in a while and check it out. www.geocities.com/pixie_tora oh and I don't own any of the characters except "Shadow Night's" their mine ^_^ Yes so please don't sue me and leave reviews. Yummy Yummy. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey have you seen Tora she promised to meet me." Sighed Ranma as he approached Harry and Ron who were walking up the stairs.  
  
"No, haven't seen her since this morning." Harry replied.  
  
"Where could she have..." He was interrupted as a blur of green and brown whooshed past upon a skateboard.  
  
"What THE! Everyone shouted as they stared at what appeared to be Happosai dressed up as an oompa loompa going down the hall. Lucifer was panting heavily as he stopped before the group resting with his hands upon his knees.  
  
"That thing has even me tired." He panted.  
  
"Tell me about it, but why does he look like that?" Raman asked as he starred in disbelief at his father's teacher as he started a chorus of the ompa loompa song.  
  
" I meant to freeze him when my sister started screaming about the ompa loompa and well that came out." He explained as he pointed to the panty thief who was trying to remove the wig from his head as he sang.  
  
"That's just creepy." Ron sighed as he stared at the little freak.  
  
"Come back here you freak from hell!" Tora shouted as she ran through with a trail of dust kicking up behind her. She chased Happosai directly in the direction of a closed off wall where somehow he managed to skate up the side of the wall as Tora was propelled through it unable to stop. When the dust cleared everyone peered in just in time to see Tora jump upon a desk where Mr. Shido stared at her very surprised at the sudden intrusion. She preformed a quick about face sending papers everywhere as she charged off the desk in the opposite direction after her quarry that sped away upon the skate board.  
  
"I think I may be drinking to much." Misato hiccupped as she strolled on by with a can of beer in her hand.  
  
"I don't think I am drinking enough." Sighed Shido as Riho peered into his office to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh Shido what happened." Riho asked in concern.  
  
"You don't want to know Riho, You don't want to know." He cried as he shook his head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"There's only a few more days of school left and nada has happened. We need a challenge Shinji." Complained Duo.  
  
"I know what you mean I'm bored." Shinji cried.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
"Oh no Asuka!" Shinji cried.  
  
"Run man I'll cover ya." Duo whispered as Shinji ran for his life.  
  
"Where's Shinji, the dork mussed up by beautiful eva with that one of his splashing mud all over it." She complained as she stamped her foot against the ground.  
  
"I don't know, haven't seen him all day." Duo sighed.  
  
"Really, that boy needs to be taught a lesson." She complained as she stormed away.  
  
"Still haven't' caught that fricking, ^%&* &^& @@## (& ^%%$ ^%^ $$#@$$ $$" Cursed Tora as she strolled back to the castle alongside Edward. Another useless day of Happosai hunting gone awry, and she wouldn't be able to do it again for another year.  
  
"Hey I smell blood." She smiled as she perked up looking around. From somewhere behind the castle Duo heard the starting of one of the eva's starting up. All three of them rushed over to see what was the matter. They arrived to find a severely bloodied Ranma being restrained by a mass of dark hair while Shinji prepared to fight some bustly woman with short Black hair wearing ninja gear.  
  
"My name is Yura of Hair and I will defeat you all for the sake of Lord Voldemort!" she announced. Duo rushed forward to help Shinji climbing into his own Gundam as Ed and Tora sat upon the ground whipping up a bowel of popcorn with their wands.  
  
"Hey what's up with them." Asked Lucifer as he sat next to his sister.  
  
"Bad guy, let's watch." She hushed her brother as she watched the fight.  
  
"You know they should really tell us ahead a time before the attack that way we could sell tickets and split the proceeds amongst each other." He commented as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and watched the bloodshed start.  
  
"Me smell yummy." Cooed Azeusa as she sat next to the others as well.  
  
"You can feed on the loser okay Azeusa." Lucifer smiled.  
  
"MMMMmmmmm. loser taste good." She smiled.  
  
"Hey what's going on someone showing a movie?" asked Kane as he joined the party as well.  
  
"Sort of." Tora muttered as she stuffed her mouth full of popcorn.  
  
"Hey I haven't kicked you in the nuts lately. Come here." She smiled as Kane inched away nervously while covering his naughty bits.  
  
"Hey look the hair is getting tighter on Ranma. It looks like he's going to pass out." Tora announced full of enthusiasm as blood trickled down the strands. The gang watched as blow from blow was dealt until in the end a wad of hair restrained the Gundam and the Eva's.  
  
"Man I wonder if she'll exterminate the midget for us, she's good." Tora smiled.  
  
"Ooooohhhh Ed wants to play." Ed cooed happily.  
  
"Will someone get off their duff and help us out here!" Shouted a panicked Ranma.  
  
"Oh well, send a vampire to do a mans job how typical." She shrugged as she walked up to the woman who was preparing to decapitate her attackers.  
  
"Hello there, Yura of Hair was it?" She asked cheerfully. "Why are you doing this carnage?"  
  
"Cause Lord Voldemort commanded it." She explained as she combed her hair with a small old style comb for the dead.  
  
((Author here if you don't know she's from the series Inuyasha, Yura of Hair who is basically a really pissed off comb demon who has the shape of a shapely young woman with black hair, she controls hair with her red comb and they are as sharp as wires and can kill. Thank you))  
  
"Oh Yura you don't want to be a villain, I mean where does it get you. Loose an arm here a leg there. Go to the hospital to get it sewn back on just to find out that they can't but they end up kicking you out before you fully recover anyway cause of the crappy health insurance sending you home in pain and then when you go to get prosthetic limbs they say you can't have them cause they don't cover cosmetic supplies. What the hell is up with that anyway it's a leg, I would say it was a necessity not an optional feature like having frigging cup holders in your car." Tora explained with a smiled.  
  
"Hey I never thought about it that way." Yura thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, messy business, hey I know why don't you open a hair salon. You like hair right?" Tora smiled insanely.  
  
"Hey I always wanted to do that you know." She replied surprised.  
  
"There you go, open your own little shop, make your own hours. What's the worse that could happen, somebody complains. Easily fixed just nix them off and hide the body in the hair barrel" She smiled.  
  
"Hair taste good." Smiled Azeusa as the others starred at her not knowing who was crazier at the moment Tora or her.  
  
"No longer loosing limbs or fearing being disemboweled or punched through the chest by some heroic dog demon." She went on to explain. Yura suddenly turned around and walked off.  
  
"Hey where are you going!" Shouted an angered Ranma still ensnared in hair.  
  
"Do what you want boys I am looking into this alternate lifestyle." She waved back over her shoulder.  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"I think so?" Replied a Dazed Duo from inside his Gundam.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Asked Harry as he walked up from behind with Ron and Hermione close behind.  
  
"I just reformed a villain." giggled Tora happily.  
  
"Ed says that was no fun. Ed wanted to see boom BOOM, bang! KABOOM!" She shouted a little disappointed at the turn of advents.  
  
"I should be a psychiatrist, I'm good." Tora smirked pleased with herself.  
  
"Hey Azeusa want me to help you first?" She asked as she bent down to look her in the face.  
  
"Azeusa not home at the moment please leave a message at the sound of the beep, BEEEEP." She whispered eerily.  
  
"I don't think you should be helping anyone dear sister before you have been seen by the nut doctor yourself." Lucifer sighed.  
  
"Oh shut up Luci baby who asked you." She snapped still not relinquishing the silly smile from her face.  
  
"Um, okay why is Ranma tied up in a ball of hair?" asked Harry as he spotted the unusual mess before him.  
  
"Yeah what's with all the hair?" asked Ron looking about at the tied up meachas  
  
"Don't ask." Groaned Ranma, Duo and Shinji all at the same time.  
  
"Ask, Ask, Ask!" Laughed Ed as she clapped her feet together happily.  
  
"Is everyone okay I thought I heard screaming, oh it's only you." Shido called out as he approached, starting to groan as he spotted the grinning Tora and her sighing brother.  
  
"We took care of villan named Yura. Yep, Yep." Ed announced to Shido.  
  
"Oh where is she?" He asked as he looked about for the body.  
  
"Went to start a hair dressing business." Tora smiled.  
  
"A what?" He asked not believing it. On second thought with this insane girl around anything was possible.  
  
"Yep, Yep, True. Edward saw whole thing." Ed smiled as she flipped her goggles on making a screen appear before her replaying the whole scene.  
  
"I don't know what was scarier the thought of us not knowing all of this was going on out here or the thought of Tora being a psychiatrist." Shido groaned.  
  
"I think the thought of her being a psychiatrist." Snickered Kane.  
  
"That's it some one's getting their knackers in their throat!" Screamed a playful Tora as she started to chase her brother's fledgling.  
  
"Oooohhh Ed have fun now." Ed laughed.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Tora wearing steel tip combat boots today." She smiled. All the male members of the party groaned as they cupped their selves in knowing pain, even Hermione grimaced at this announcement.  
  
"FOUR!" Tora screeched as her foot meet its target.  
  
"AhhhhhhhhOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Everyone winced as the vamp was sent painfully down sounding like a high-pitched voiced girl.  
  
"YaY! He, he, he, he, Ed like do again, Do again!" Chimed Ed gleefully for she finally got to see comic pain today, Tora brushed her hands together as she walked happily away from her victim.  
  
"Hey will somebody get us out of here!" Shouted Ranma not very pleased at being forgotten as the group walked away back to the castle seemingly forgetting to release the hairy captives.  
  
"This isn't fair!" complained Duo  
  
"Fuck no!" cursed Shinji. Duo looked over worriedly to his friend.  
  
"Man you have been hanging around me a lot your starting to even sound like me." He spoke as he looked over to the direction of the eva  
  
"Oh sorry." He apologized.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The train was rolling through the countryside as the new friends bid their finale farewell for the year. It was a bitter sweet moment everyone having made new friends and even in some cases new love.  
  
"I can't wait to see Snapey Poo again." Teared Faye as she dabbed her eye with a handkerchief.  
  
"Your only saying that cause you can't wait to get more diamonds and cash off of him." Jet answered.  
  
"Your damn right." She replied in her mock upsetment.  
  
"Ed want Tora to visit, Ed so bored without crazy vamp around." Ed cooed sadly as she gave Tora a hug.  
  
"Right I will, you visit too you hear." She told her friend.  
  
"Shinji, we have to do this again sometime." Laughed Duo as he slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Yeah lovely, let's do." He groaned as he rubbed the bruises on his head from the last battle and the after math of Asuka's beating for leaving her out.  
  
"You know Professor Shido looked unusually happy when we all got on the train." Hermione commented.  
  
"He even helped us to load our stuff wasn't that nice." Tora smiled.  
  
"The man looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he really should calm down." Lucifer commented. His sister nodded her head in agreement as she jumped in Kyo's lap.  
  
"Wasn't it nice though that Dumbledore let us keep these crystals, now we can spend the whole summer in the sun together." She smiled as she nuzzled her love.  
  
"Yeah, I am starting to wonder on that mans sanity. It's like asking the devil hey do you want a pitchfork?" He replied sarcastically before giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Ranma?" asked Akane as she entered the compartment.  
  
"Huh?" He answered as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I made you a snack." She blushed as she shoved something purple and gooey into his face.  
  
"Huh, Thanks." He replied nervously as he stared at the concoction.  
  
"What is it?" He asked at last.  
  
"Chicken." She smiled He waited till she wasn't looking and bent underneath the seat to try to give it to Ein who yelped and ran away jumping into Ed's lap. Akane caught this out of the corner of her eye and started fuming.  
  
"Ranma!" She shouted as she whipped out her mallet.  
  
"Oh no." He wined.  
  
"DIE!" She shouted as she chased him out of the compartment.  
  
"Ed want see, Ed want see!" Edward chanted as she tore out of their with Ein running behind her barking.  
  
"Cool Bloodshed. Shall we?" Asked at Tora.  
  
"Lets." Smiled Lucifer as they pursued after the arguing couple.  
  
"I want a puppy!" Screamed Azeusa as she ran after the two.  
  
"Oh well we might as well go see too." Groaned Duo as Shinji up followed him.  
  
"Hey aren't you going to see too?" Asked Harry as he starred over at Kyo who sat with his arms crossed before him smiling.  
  
"Hell no I might have only a few moments of peace before we get home an I am going to enjoy it." He smirked.  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry groaned not looking forward to seeing his uncle or cousin either.  
  
"This year was probably the most insane of them all." Contemplated Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what will happen next year?" Harry pondered as he looked out the window while a loud explosion was heard at the other end of the train, Ranma being the recipient~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well folks end of year one. I will eventually get around to year two but I am going to take a short break for now. Maybe I'll have something for a Christmas treat for you all ^_^. I am going to do some pictures from different scenes of my story hopefully and post them on my web page but don't expect that till after Thanksgiving, me a very busy girl, yep, yep. And remember Check out my forums at my web site www.geocities.com/pixie_tora. I always like a little input or chat. =^_^= 


	5. Summer Experiment1 part 1

Summer Experiment 1*~~~~~~~~  
  
This is just a side story to get you through the bad weather (well at least if you live in the same area as I do) folks. ^_^ What's going to happen? Well lets put it this way fabulous Edward and the mischievous Tora get a not so brilliant idea to bring everyone together for some summer fun. Well mistakes gone array send our little team into ancient Japan where they meet... well you will have to see who they meet. So I won't keep you waiting for this next chapter in the Mixed nut's series. Enjoy The Author Torachan  
  
Harry sat all alone by himself upon his bed in the Dursley's house not having anything better to do since the muggles took away his school gear that he so desperately wanted. It was a hard life especially since he hadn't heard a word from anybody in over two weeks. Suddenly Harry heard a humming noise coming from directly over his bed. He looked up to see a small ball of light hanging there in mid air.  
  
"What the?" He exclaimed to himself as the ball flattened and grew to the size of a large message board which spinned and turned as if it was searching for something.  
  
"Hello Harry whacha doing?" asked a spiky haired girl with goggles upon her head from the screen as it came to a halt right in front of him.  
  
"Ed! What, what is that and what are you doing?" He stammered, surprised at the sight of Edward on a transparent computer screen in his room.  
  
"Oooooh very interesting yes, yes. Tora.." She started.  
  
"If Tora's involved it has to be interesting." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yes, Yes, we've combined Ed's technology with Tora's explosive spell and Kaboom we now have a Trans dimension transporter."  
  
"A What?" Harry asked not believing his ears.  
  
"Yep, yep, want to have some summer fun Harry?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Jus then Tora's face suddenly was pressed next to Ed's in the screen.  
  
"Hey who you brining up this time?" She cooed as she looked out onto Harry.  
  
"Hey it the famous Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione are already here, coming or are you chicken?" She laughed evilly as Ed started to make clucking sounds in the background.  
  
"Anywhere's better then here. I in but what do I have to do?" He asked.  
  
"Not a whoop diddly doo nothing." Chimed Ed as she swung her hand over a keyboard.  
  
"Hey what about my stuff?" Harry asked remembering it was locked up in the closet.  
  
"Ah well get that Harry, don't worry. Just get ready to fly. Ed will you do the honors." Tora smiled devilishly.  
  
"Ed do, Ed do. E-N-T-E-R!" Ed screamed happily as she tapped the key on the board. Suddenly it was as if Harry was sucked into the spinning vacuum that had once been the screen to the floating computer. He screamed in shock as the warp dumped him out onto the floor of an elaborate villa styled house with cream marbled floor and walls with wine colored silk wall hangings that blew about in the breeze.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE VILLA OF THE NIGHT!" Shouted Lucifer suddenly a little too loud into Harry's ear  
  
"Sorry about that I just like doing it." He smiled as Harry stuck his finger in his ear as if to clear out the sound.  
  
"He's done that to nearly every one of us." Complained Ranma from the corner of the room who was standing next to a grumbling Akane,  
  
"Hey Harry, glad you decided to come along." Ron smiled as he slapped his friend upon the back. Harry turned around to see Duo and Shinji relaxing upon a large red over stuff couch sitting by an old piano while the three fledglings Kane, Azeusa, and Kyo seemed to pout over in what looked to be some sort of open bar.  
  
"Lets bring another along shall we?" smiled Tora as she sat down next to Ed on the floor chatting over who to bring through next.  
  
"What is the Villa of the Night?" Asked Harry as he took in the scenery, it seemed to open up into some nighttime garden.  
  
"This, my boy is the garden in which all night creature's thrive. It is our home our sanctuary from the world where daylight never dwells." Lucifer smirked eerily as Harry backed away from him.  
  
"Aw can't a vamp have some fun, it's true what I said, but I guess I shouldn't of put it so creepily, it always freaks people out especially when they know it is a vampire that is speaking." He laughed innocently as he took a sip of blue pepsi.  
  
"Hey I thought vampires couldn't eat regular food?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just another perk of being one of the thirteen Harry. Truthfully we still need blood to survive but we do have a bit of a sweet tooth I have to admit. Isn't that right dear sister!" He called over to Tora who merely dismissed him with her hand as she spoke to Ed who was typing furiously as the keyboard again. "I said.."He started as he walked over and leaned over his sisters shoulder as Ed hit enter forgetting to tilt his soda up as he did so causing the contents to spill out and on to the keyboard. It started to sizzle and sputter out little sparks as it shook in a tantrum of electronic fits.  
  
"Ooooooh this doesn't look good." Tora muttered as it suddenly blew up in her and Ed's face.  
  
"Defiantly not good." She coughed as she shook the shoot off herself like some dog. The computer still wasn't done for it started to levitate and rumble causing the whole crew to wonder over to see what was going on. Tora and Ed both produced a pair of metal hats with their wands as they ducked down for cover as the thing gave one more large bang sending everyone backwards into each other knocking them out cold. When they came to they found their selves in the middle of a large forest with one more member added to their party.  
  
"Professor Shido there you are I wonder what happened to you when I hit enter." Tora laughed as she jumped up and stood before the dazed professor.  
  
"Ah where are we and why am I back in this horrible night mare?" He asked.  
  
"Cause you are a lucky boy professor Shido." She smiled.  
  
(side note, she didn't ask Professor Shido if he wanted to come, she just brought him. ^_^)  
  
"Actually we needed an adult to supervise our activities." Smiled Lucifer.  
  
"Your using illegal magic out side of school and you want supervision!" He exclaimed  
  
"That's about it." He smiled.  
  
"Why not get Mcgonagall, isn't she your headmaster of the gryffindor tower?" He asked  
  
"Yes but we like you so much better." Tora smiled.  
  
"Why me?" He sighed.  
  
"And where are we?" He asked again. Everyone now was slowly getting to their feet looking around to see what was going on.  
  
"Ed, technology please." Tora asked as she put her hand out. Ed whipped out a small little box and placed it in her friend's hand. Tora walked around the perimeter continuously looking out into the forest as she looked back at the little component anxiously.  
  
"So where are we?" Shido asked wanting to know the answer. Tora smiled as she turned to face her professor.  
  
"I have made my calculations.." "Annnnddd.." He asked yet again. A large sweat drop formed on her head as she answered.  
  
"I have no fucking idea." She laughed as everyone fell twitching.  
  
"Ed how long till the damage is repaired?" Lucifer asked.  
  
"Ed has no clue like Tora minus the profanity." She smiled.  
  
"Well at least we all still have our crystals so we don't have to worry about the sun." Shido sighed.  
  
"Well we have to be somewhere. If we walk shouldn't we come to a town or something sooner or later." Akane interjected.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Let's get a walking!" Tora shouted happily.  
  
"Ed doesn't like walking." Edward sighed for she was used to getting around in a ship or by elevator.  
  
"Kane will carry you." Tora instructed as she walked off.  
  
"What! Who put you in charge of me!" He yelled defiantly.  
  
"I did so shut up or I'll really crack the family jewels if you know what I mean." She grinned maliciously. He quickly decided to carry Edward after that. Shinji and Duo were the last to fall in line talking amongst their selves of what they had done during their summer break so far.  
  
"Hey I smell demons." Smiled Tora as she looked to the left and the right of the path they had found.  
  
"Oh no." Lucifer sighed.  
  
"Demons beware." Kyo smirked.  
  
"I hope they have a cup." Sweat dropped Kane.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched as she ran off into the forest. The group heard a mass of roars and screams as the crazy vamp ran through the forest pulverizing everything in sight that wasn't human.  
  
"She scares me." Duo whispered.  
  
"I think she scare us all." Shinji sighed as Ranma shook his head in reply. Tora finale emerged from the forest grinning from cheek to cheek.  
  
"That was fun." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah now can we move on?" Asked Shido who had just about enough of this crazy vamp.  
  
"Sure whatever you say Professor Shido." Tora smiled as she once more took the lead with her brother as Azeusa started to chitter as she leapt about.  
  
"Okay what is her problem?"Asked Ron as he sped up to get away from her  
  
"Oh she thinks she's a chipmunk again." Lucifer explained like it was all normal.  
  
"Oh." Ron muttered as he fell back to where Harry and Hermione were placed.  
  
"Does anyone ever think that this is just some big freaking experiment someone is performing and were the guinea pigs?" He asked as the others merely shrugged their shoulders not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I'm not complaining or anything cause I could be in some freaking cell at the moment waiting to get tortured but when are we going to find a town?" Duo asked.  
  
"When the humming birds have come to roost." Sighed Azeusa as she stopped dead in her tracks and acted as normal as Azeusa can get.  
  
"Ah what she said." Smiled Tora not having a clue herself, strange she thought for she had not even heard a distant street or the sound of people all day besides their little group. And demons should not be as plentiful as they have been since most had long since gone into hiding.  
  
"RANMA!" Rang out an all too familiar voice.  
  
"WHAT! All I said was that I didn't want any of those cookies you made." He grumbled.  
  
"Eat them or die Ranma." Akane growled.  
  
"If I eat them I will die so it's not much of a choice." he remarked back. Suddenly the large mallet once more appeared in Akane's hands as she started after her panicked looking fiancé.  
  
"Hey! Were supposed to stick together!" Shouted Shido as he ran forward after his two students that were making their way well ahead of the group at the moment.  
  
"Doesn't he ever learn." Sighed Duo.  
  
"Ah, doesn't seem that way." Remarked Shinji. Just them Kane picked up a long stick and stared at it for a few minutes in thought as they continued their walk. He grinned an evil grin as he tossed it in front of Tora causing her to stumble and fall flat on her face. He snickered to himself pleased that his little trick worked.  
  
"KANE." Tora grumbled as she rose behind him getting to her feet covered in dirt. Kane's eyes widened as he realized he was in deep trouble.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!" She screamed as she took off after the freaked out vampire who ran away screaming easily passing the speeding Ranma who was still being chased by Akane.  
  
"We better run ahead and try to catch up to them." Sighed Lucifer.  
  
"Ed wants to see vampire man go boom." She laughed.  
  
"Azeusa wants a pony." She smiled.  
  
"And I want my sanity." Sweat dropped Shido. After a couple hours chase they amazingly all ended up in some sort of small village. Everyone else looked around amazed while Ranma ran from Akane and Tora tried to break Kane's Jewels.  
  
"Come back here funny man your going to die again painfully after I drop my cross down you pants!" She hissed angrily.  
  
"Ranma you wouldn't know culinary goodness if it bit you!" Akane shouted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the village~~~~~~  
  
"You humans are so weak." Inuyasha complained from his usual cross-legged position upon the ground. He was ticked off at having to stop his search for Shikon no Tanma Shards so his human companions could rest.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know what will make you feel better." Kagome smiled ignoring his usual huffiness.  
  
"What." He muttered.  
  
"Ramen." She sang as she whipped out the cup of instant noodles. This caused Inuyasha's mouth to start drooling.  
  
"I knew that would cheer you up." Kagome smiled really thinking shut you up instead of cheer up. Just then a strange pig tailed boy ran by being chased by a young girl who looked like she was wearing modern clothing while carrying a large mallet.  
  
"Kane you are so going to wish you never saw past the American Revolution when I am done with you!" Shouted Tora as she tore past.  
  
"What the?" Kagome spoke out loud not quite believing what she just heard.  
  
"Children, Insane One's! Reframe from killing each other till we figure our way home!" Shido screamed as he tore past.  
  
"I have a funny feeling I should of packed a first aid kit." Kyo sighed as he walked past.  
  
"Maybe I was better off in that cell.. WHAAAAAHHHHH!" Duo screamed as he leaped out of the way as the chase turned back into his direction.  
  
"I think I should have stayed with Asuka and Misato." Shinji sighed.  
  
"As scary as this seems, I still prefer this to the Dursely's." Harry commented as he walked along side of his two friends. Kagome just stared at this odd group of tourists as they milled about.  
  
"There are some strange foreigners about today." Miroku mentioned as Sango nodded her head in agreement watching the strange show.  
  
"Ranma if you don't face me like a man I'll use my wand and throw water on you! I mean it." Akane warned.  
  
"Hey I didn't think about that. Kane I am going to cut off your knackers for your treachery!" Tora screamed causing everyone to falter in disbelief.  
  
"You know if you do that then you won't have anything to kick right?" Lucifer asked.  
  
"Oh that's right. Oh Well, I can at least make him sweat it." She laughed as she went back to her chase.  
  
"The thing's she thinks up is bloody scary." Ron twitched.  
  
"Not very lady like is she?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Hey! Everyone! Didn't you notice anything yet!" Shido called out to get everyone's attention.  
  
"That Tora's whacked off her rocker." Smiled Duo.  
  
"Besides that." Shido sighed  
  
"Where in a village." Shinji answered realizing it.  
  
"Hey we are aren't we?" Tora stopped her chase as she came to a halt right in front of Kagome who was starring at the odd group.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. I see you're the only one here wearing modern Japanese school wear so you think you could help us." Tora smiled.  
  
"Sure, with what?" She asked.  
  
"Where the fuck are we?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Your language is spreading Duo." Shinji whispered to his foul-mouthed friend.  
  
"Uh-Huh." He nodded. Kagome proceeded to tell them where they were.  
  
"Strange I never heard of it." Tora sighed still smiling.  
  
"I read about it in a history book before. But that town was destroyed long ago." Shido interrupted.  
  
"That only means one thing." Tora sighed.  
  
"What?" Shido asked.  
  
"We screwed up big time." The two twins sighed together.  
  
"Well that isn't too far off." Shido sighed.  
  
"Ooooohhh...Edward see puppy man." Ed giggled as she crawled upon all fours up to the confused Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you?" He asked not sure if she was a demon or not. The scent of demons was strong on the air today confusing his scent.  
  
"I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th but you may call me Ed." She sang as Inuyasha merely blinked at her.  
  
"Well it seems we are defiantly stuck here until we get the transporter back online." Tora sighed as she picked Ed up by the scruff of her shirt.  
  
"Transporter?" Kagome asked knowing this group defiantly couldn't be from this time.  
  
"Well I am not supposed to be telling people but this is ancient Japan so I guess it don't make a difference." Tora began.  
  
"You see me and my friend here Ed was bringing together the gang from this school we go to and rigged up this Trans dimension transporter which got totally whacked out when my dear retarded brother.."  
  
"Hey!" Lucifer interjected.  
  
"When he so nicely dumped his Blue Pepsi out onto the keyboard causing..."  
  
"TOTAL SYSTEM OVERLOAD!" Shouted Ed.  
  
"Yes, and well where here." Tora smiled.  
  
"I still have no clue to why I was brought along." Shido muttered.  
  
"Cause we needed Supervision." Tora smiled as Lucifer coughed.  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Be quite Luci baby." Tora grumbled  
  
"Okay." He smiled angelically.  
  
"So your from the future?" Kagome asked as Tora nodded happily.  
  
"What year?" She asked as Tora told her.  
  
"But that's the same time I come from and we don't have anything like that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Their witches." Azeusa smirked quite solemnly as Lucifer leapt on top of her to prevent her from releasing any more secrets that could get them in trouble.  
  
"AHAHA, well we did use some magic to boost the distance since I don't know the exact spell for Trans dimensional teleportation." Tora laughed nervously wondering when the villagers were going to grow restless and burn them at the stake.  
  
"Witch's, I never seen real witches before." Kagome chimed interested.  
  
"More like replacing the w with a b girl and.." Kane was suddenly interrupted by a growling Tora.  
  
"Okay that's it you ate your bastards flakes again today didn't ya Kane."  
  
"If you weren't such a weak leader I wouldn't have to." He smirked back as Tora started to push up her sleeves furiously.  
  
"Uh-Oh." He groaned as he realized what was coming next.  
  
"Yeah Kane, Prepare to die." She roared as she started to chase down her prey.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for the info." Lucifer smiled as he started to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait!" Kagome called out causing Lucifer to turn around.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is really a dangerous period sir. If you don't mind traveling with us you can stay around and Inuyasha will protect you." She smiled knowing how lost she felt when she first found herself in this war torn land.  
  
"Hey who said I am going to protect a bunch of humans who can't offer anything to this already overloaded group wench." Inuyasha complained as he stamped his foot.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome spat.  
  
"Oh-NO." He wined.  
  
"SIT!" She screamed as Inuyasha's face smashed into the dirt.  
  
"Ooooh, doggy like dirt like Azeusa." She grinned.  
  
"Shut up wench." Inuyasha coughed.  
  
"I like wenches." Azeusa grinned as she got on all fours next to Inuyasha who starred at her as if she was crazy. She started to lick her lips hungrily as she stared at his neck.  
  
"Down girl I'll get you something less lively later." Lucifer smiled as he picked her up by the back of the shirt carrying her away before she bit someone who could downright kill her if he tried.  
  
"mmmmmmm.." She smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay that sounds just dandy." He smiled serenely at Kagome in a way that made her a little nervous for some reason. Tora stopped her chase only briefly long enough to say.  
  
"God now I know whose been watching those leave it to beaver reruns on T.V. Late in the day." She sighed as she went back to trying to maim Kane.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Everything went peaceful, well as peaceful as thing could get for the first few hours of the new alignment. The group started out at dawn for the search for Shikon no tanma shards while the others tagged along to talked over when the computer would be fixed.  
  
"So what does these shards look like anyway?" Asked Tora as she trotted alongside Kagome on her bike.  
  
"Well their small and pink and they can increase a demons power." She explained.  
  
"You don't say." Tora smiled mischievously before giving a heart felt sigh.  
  
"Ah that wouldn't do me any good anyway, probably bad magic involved there." She thought out loud.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Tora chuckled nervously dismissing the thought about how she could use the jewel to her own purpose but deciding against it for power never came without a price.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Lets stop for lunch okay?" Kagome called out.  
  
"No we have shards to find and that's that!" He grumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She warned as the hanyou decided it was better to take a break than to face the mighty sit. The group sat around enjoying the lunch that they scrounged up except for Azeusa, Kyo, Kane, Shido, Lucifer and Tora.  
  
"You guys can eat there's more than enough to go around." Offered Sango.  
  
"Yeah eat up." Kagome insisted.  
  
"You guys have to be hungry you didn't even eat dinner last night." Shippo pointed out.  
  
"We don't need anything. Were fine." Shido spoke solemly.  
  
"Yeah, you guys enjoy." Smiled Tora as she played with a bunch of leaves nearby. After Lunch everyone went to take a look around to see if they could find a hot spring to clean up at. Kane being Kane decided to take a nap upon the grass as Tora made a little crown out of some flowers she had found.  
  
"Pretty little flowers, oh boy I am starting to sound like Azeusa." She sighed as she braided them together. She found some curious looking plant and sniffed it trying to figure out exactly what it was.  
  
"Ooooooh catnip." She smiled as she looked over to the cat like Kirara who sat watching, her eyes almost closed. Tora climbed to all fours and crouched down in the grass as she approached Kane eying him like some tigress ready to pounce on her prey. She stopped right by his groin area and started muttering.  
  
" I wonder." As a gremlin like smirk spread upon her face, a prelude to the disaster that was about to come. She carefully took the catnip and rubbed it on Kane's pants so the scent was embedded good in to the groin area. She then looked back at the kitty like creature and started to call her as she backed away.  
  
"Here Kitty, kitty, kitty." She sang as the cat creature picked up its head and looked around sniffing the air. She suddenly jumped up and ran like crazy leaping upon the slumbering Kane's groin like a cat on crack.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" he screeched as he ran around with a fully transformed demon cat attacking his eh eh...(Use your imagination Folks ^_^...Oh I am so evil :3...) Everyone ran back to the clearing to see what was the matter to find the very interesting scene before them.  
  
"Kirara, down girl, Down!" Pleaded Sango as she ran over to help.  
  
"What the? What going on!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
" I don't know what happened, the cat just ah, just went WILD! I tried to stop her, I said bad Kirara, bad, down kitty, but she just wouldn't listen she went wild I tell ya wild." Tora explained as she whipped her hands about demonstrating.  
  
"Some how I don't believe that is the full story." Sighed Lucifer.  
  
"I agree." Sweat dropped Kyo as he watched the cat continue chasing Kane.  
  
"What, you don't believe, well I never. Anyway how would I get a cat to do well to do that!" She pointed out, as the cat continued biting in you know where.  
  
"Strange I smell catnip." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"I don't think Kane wears catnip cologne do you?" Lucifer asked his sister.  
  
"How am I supposed to know, he's weird? Remember when he went through that wearing tights phase?" Tora smirked.  
  
"That was the fashion of the time sister." Lucifer replied as he leaned closer to his sibling trying to extradite the truth.  
  
"Hey I think I heard that somewhere too, it's the latest fashion you know. Ode de Kitty toilette for men." She grinned insanely.  
  
"Kagome dear I think you may have picked up a bunch of weirdo's this time." Miroku whispered in Kagome's ear who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tell me about it." She whispered back.  
  
"Ahahahahah!" Screamed Kane as the freaked out cat launched a new assault on his nether region, eventually Sango was able to quite Kirara down enough to get her away from her living cat toy.  
  
"Oh my God he's hurt." Kagome cried.  
  
"Ah he's seen worse." Tora muttered as she walked on his body to get to the other side of him where Lucifer was standing. He gave a cringe of pain as she did so.  
  
"I don't think you know the seriousness of your friends condition." Kagome explained.  
  
"Yes he might loose his life if we can't stop the bleeding." Miroku spoke concerned.  
  
"It'll coagulate soon enough." Lucifer sighed before adding.  
  
"Sister, we will be slowed down if we leave him like this. He wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a couple of days I fear to say."  
  
"I think it will be more on the side of weeks if not months if he lives." Sango cried a little upset at what her blessed pet had done. Shido, Lucifer and Kyo all stared at Tora who fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Why you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything." She cried in defense again.  
  
"Tora." Kyo groaned.  
  
"Aw damn, Lucifer it's your fledgling." She complained.  
  
"I am not the one who keeps screwing him up." Lucifer sighed.  
  
"Fine, but he is so going to owe me for this." Tora grumbled as she pushed aside Sango and Kagome to get to him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I borrow your sword for a moment?" She asked.  
  
"Your not going to kill him are you?" Kagome asked horrified.  
  
"What do you want with tetsusaiga?" He grunted not willing to hand it over.  
  
"Oh never mind I'll do it myself." She huffed as she bit into her own wrist drawing blood.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself we already have enough injured." Kagome complained as Tora pressed her wrist to Kane's lips letting him drink. His wounds healed miraculously as his strength seemed to return. He quickly grasped Tora's arm and bit hard into it causing her to wince in pain. She withdrew her arm quickly as Kane looked up at her with smiling gold eyes with a small trail of blood dripping from the corner of his lips.  
  
"I didn't think you cared." He mocked.  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me now." She shot back as Kagome looked to her in disbelief for Tora's eyes had gone gold.  
  
"Youkai!" Inuyasha hissed as he jumped between Kagome and Tora.  
  
"Vampire to be correct." She smiled as she gave a bow.  
  
"We don't mean any harm. If we wanted to harm you we would of done it in the night when everyone was sleeping." Shido shouted trying to calm everyone.  
  
"Edward can prove." She giggled as she replayed what had happened on her computer screen. (note; not the same system as the one that brought them here ^_^) Kagome watched in shock for even she herself had never seen such advance computer technology.  
  
"And this computer thing is in your time?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sort of, how can you have such advance stuff if you are from my time period?" She asked at last.  
  
"Maybe I should explain now." Shido started going into all the details. After a while everyone calmed down enough to get back on their journey without trying to kill each other.  
  
"Lucifer?" Tora sang sweetly.  
  
"What?" Her brother grumbled still not forgetting what she had done earlier to his fledgling.  
  
"I smell demon." She smiled insanely.  
  
"That's not good." He muttered as he too picked up the scent.  
  
"Hold it something's not right." Inuyasha announced as he held up the group.  
  
"I think his nose is defective it took him two whole minutes longer than us to find the scent." Tora smirked as some weird creature erupted from the forest. Inuyasha leapt into action to destroy the beast when Ranma suddenly leapt in front of him and delivered a rapid punch to its head causing it to be knocked out.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked as he stared at the unconscious creature.  
  
"The name is Ranma Saotome of the anything goes school of martial arts." He introduced.  
  
"Ego man!" Tora sang out loudly as she made a trumpet noise with her mouth.  
  
"Shut up." He muttered.  
  
"Okay." She smiled back sweetly.  
  
"I don't care who you are do not, I repeat do not get anywhere between me and my kill." Inuyasha hissed angrily at being showed up by a human.  
  
"Whatever you say man but when it comes to protecting. ahhhh." He started stumbling. Tora danced about him teasing  
  
"What was that Ranma, please finish the sentence. Protecting whom, the tree's, shippochan, AKANE." She mused as his face went red.  
  
"Shut up." He muttered as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha stared not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Ranma, you were worried about me getting hurt weren't you?" Akane spoke up as she emerged from the group. Ranma's face was now beet red.  
  
"Ummmmm.. Ahhhhhhh." He muttered as scratched the back of his head nervously. Tora slapped him hard on the back.  
  
"Oh lover boy this coming along nicely no." She laughed loudly. "Shut UP!" He shouted embarrassed.  
  
"There she goes again, someone else to torture." Sighed Kane  
  
"At least it's not you" Lucifer sweat dropped as he watched Tora continue dancing around Ranma happily.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Like? Don't like? Leave a comment people. Also come visit me at my web site at www.geocities.com/pixie_tora for some more fun and art. Well all have a pudding Party! ^_^v he, he 


End file.
